The Big Welcome Surprise
by Angelstargirl
Summary: Michelle comes back from her honeymoon and finds out a great surprise......
1. Back To San Francisco

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Reminder-I don't own Full House and don't plan to. Summary- Michelle, whose 22, recently got married and gets back from her honeymoon. When she gets back, she gets a special surprise. 1st fan fic plz review!!  
  
Chapter 1- Back To The House  
  
Michelle Tanner, now Foster and her husband Kevin Foster, were returning from Hawaii. They were away for their honeymoon and Michelle was happy to be coming home. But on the other side she felt she was going to throw up again like in Hawaii. She had felt sick the whole time after she got there. "Honey?" Michelle asked. "Yes Michelle?" Kevin said. "I don't fell so good, I feel I'm gonna herl again." Kevin looked at Michelle's pale face. "Don't worry as soon as we get to San Francisco, we'll schedule an appointment with your doctor." Michelle loved how Kevin knew how to take care of everything. "Yeah O.K." Michelle said worrying. "Don't worry its probably just a cold or a flu." Michelle nodded and fell asleep.  
When Michelle and Kevin got to the airport, they found Danny waiting for them. "Dad!!" Michelle screamed when she saw Danny. "Hey Michelle, how was Hawaii?" Danny asked "A great place to throw up night and day." Michelle answered. "Sweetie maybe you should call a doctor." said Danny. " I already planned on doing that." "O.K lets go home."  
After Michelle, Danny and Kevin got home they found a surprise party made from the rest of their family. "Hey how do you like the party so far?" D.J asked. "Great and super sweet of everyon............" Michelle fainted and luckily D.J caught her in time to save her from falling. "Dad!!!, Michelle fainted!" Everyone tried to get Michelle up but it didn't work.  
  
What made Michelle faint? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. The Doctor's Office

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Reminder-look in the last chapter to find out (lol) Summary-Michelle, 22, gets sick on her honeymoon and now she goes to the doctor.  
  
Chapter 2-The Way to the Doctors  
  
"Michelle!!, It's time to go to the doctor." Kevin called to Michelle. "Coming Kev......"Michelle said while throwing up in the toilet in their apartment. "Michelle you need help in there?" Kevin asked worried. "No I'm done and feel so much better." Michelle said while going behind Kevin. "Oh there you are, let's go." Kevin said.  
Kevin backed into the doctor's office parking lot. "Ready?" Kevin asked. "No Kevin I want to stay here till I'm 52." Michelle said sarcastically. Michelle rolled her eyes and Kevin laughed softly. "Let's go or do you really want to stay here until your 52?" Kevin asked making Michelle laugh. Michelle punched Kevin playing. "Come on let's go."  
"Hi we're here to see Doctor Smith." Kevin said to the secretary. "O.K are you here with Michelle Foster?" she asked Kevin. "Yes I am." He said. "O.K. go right in." the secretary said. Michelle and Kevin disappeared through the pink and blue doors.  
Michelle and Kevin sat down as the doctor came in and took a seat. "So Michelle, I have complaints of throwing up, fainting and fever I see." Dr.Smith said. "Yes that's true doctor." Michelle said. "Well we are going to run a few tests on you to see what's wrong...is that okay with you?" asked Dr.Smith. "If it will make me stop herling 24hours a day of couse it will all right with me." Michelle said smiling from what she just said.  
After Michelle took 3 tests the doctor came in and sat down. He looked at Michelle and Kevin. "Michelle..........."  
  
Am I keeping you in suspense? Keep your eyes open for chapter 3 to see what's wrong with Michelle. 


	3. The Answer

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 3- The Answer  
  
Summary-Michelle and Kevin go to the doctor's office to see what's wrong with Michelle. Reminder- I don't own Full House and I'm not planning to.  
  
The Big Welcome Surprise-Chapter 3-The Answer  
  
Michelle couldn't take it anymore. "WELL?" Michelle was screaming out to the doctor. The doctor smiled at Michelle and Kevin and began to laugh. "Come on Kevin lets go, we can see that this doctor is sick himself." Michelle said angrily. Michelle and Kevin got up and started to leave. "You know, I love to fool around with pregnant woman......" the doctor said. Michelle and Kevin rapidly turned around. "WHAT?" Michelle said surprised. "Sit down and I will explain." The doctor said. Michelle and Kevin sat down. "Well two of those tests pointed to pregnancy, so I did a pregnancy test on you and it came out positive, in other words......" "I'M PREGNANT!!!!" Michelle screamed out and jumped up to hug Kevin. "Hold up!!!" Kevin said. "We just came back from our honeymoon and your pregnant?" Kevin said confused. "May I suggest that is a honeymoon baby?" the doctor said.  
Later we find Michelle on the phone. "Hello dad?" Michelle said into the receiver. "Yes Michelle" Danny said. "Dad are you sitting down?" asked Michelle. "No should I?" said Danny. "Never mind, dad do you remember when D.J and Stephanie got married and got pregnant?" "Yes I do. Why?" Danny said starting to get excited and worried at the same time. "Well I got married and I didn't feel good so I went to the doctor and he said that I was...... preg......pregnan......pregnant." Michelle finally said. "Oh my GOD, didn't you just get back from your honeymoon?" said Danny. "Isn't that a good reason to give it the phrase 'honeymoon baby'? Michelle said nervously. Danny began to laugh "Don't worry honey I was just kidding around I'll tell everyone else." "O.K Thanks Dad." Michelle hung up and sighed happily.  
  
Don't worry I will put some more action in Ch.4 I promise. Review plz 


	4. Nerves As Cold As Ice

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 4-Nerves As Cold As Ice Summary: Michelle gets nervous about pregnancy. Reminder: I don't own Full House and don't plan to.  
  
Chapter 4- Nerves As Cold As Ice  
  
It was 12:33am and Michelle was sitting at the kitchen table in the apartment she lived in. She was eating Chips Ahoy, her all time favorite cookies. She was daydreaming. Suddenly, Kevin came in the kitchen and stared at her. "What's wrong?" Michelle looked up awakened from her daydream. "Nothing, just thinking." Michelle said sleepily. "About what?" Kevin started to walk towards the kitchen table and sat down. "Just about us..."Michelle said blankly. "Let me guess the 2 of us or the 3 of us?" Kevin said while looking at her with a grin. "Let's talk." They both said at the same time.  
The next morning, we find Kevin and Michelle and the Tanner house. Kevin and Michelle were quiet at the table while eating breakfast. "Something's wrong," Danny whispered to D.J. "I know I'll take Michelle and you take Kevin." D.J whispered back to Danny. "Deal." "Michelle can we talk in the living room?" "Sure." Michelle and D.J. went into the living room and sat down. Then Danny passes by them with Kevin and they went upstairs.  
"So Michelle... would you like to tell me what's wrong?" D.J asked "If I say no will you still bug me about it?" "Yup." "I knew that was too easy." Michelle said. "Come on you know you can tell me anything." "NO I CAN'T TALK TO YOU ABOUT ME BEING NERVOUS ABOUT BEING A MOM OKAY!!" Michelle got up and charged out the door. A few minutes later, Kevin ran downstairs and left the house just like Michelle did.  
  
Wanna know what will happen next tune in tomorrow or the next day to find out! Review plz! 


	5. Lost

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 5- Lost  
  
Reminder- I don't own Full House and don't plan to. Summary- Michelle calls the family to see when Kevin is going to go home but finds out he's no there.  
  
Chapter 5-Lost-  
It was 8:17 and Michelle was on the couch watching a movie. Kevin loves this movie, Michelle thought. "Maybe I'll call him and tell him to come back." Michelle said. Michelle picked the phone and called. "Hello, Tanner residence." Uncle Jessie said. "Hey Uncle Jessie." Michelle said excited to hear her uncle's voice. "Munchkin, what's up?" "Nothing, can I talk to Kevin please?" Michelle said politely "What do you mean? Isn't he over there?" Jessie said worrying. "Of course not...isn't he there?" "No he left right after you left and we thought he...wait you don't think he got in trouble...do you?" Jessie said. "Uncle Jessie I don't know but I have a feeling something's wrong here." Michelle started to get worried. "Look Michelle, don't worry we will find him." "O.K Uncle Jesse just get here as fast as you can, I'm scared." "O.K let me just spray some Elvis hairspray..." Michelle started to hear hairspray spraying in Jesse's hair. "And presto!" Michelle grinned and hung up. She sat up and started think.  
Kevin was now heading into Los Angeles. He as in his blue convertible when he stopped and looked at a beautiful white crib in the store window. "Wow, Michelle would love to see this!" He parked his car and went into the store. Ouch $345 just for a crib, he thought. Kevin left the store and started to drive again. Suddenly, he heard something familiar on the radio. It was the song '16 Candles'. He remembered Michelle's sweet sixteen. That was the year he had asked Michelle to marry him. He grinned as he remembered trying to calm Danny down from saying that they were to young. He had felt the same relief he felt when he explained that they were going to wait a couple of years and he said fine. Kevin kept driving remembering the good old days. Will Kevin ever go home? Will Michelle ever find him? Ch.6 will tell all! 


	6. Forever Together

The Big Welcome Surprise-Chapter 6- Forever Together  
  
Summary- Kevin and Michelle reunite and talk about the future. Reminder- OH YOU KNOW ALREADY!!!! (If not go to other chapters to find out. lol)  
  
Forever Together  
  
Michelle was tired. It was 10:27. Jesse and Danny were still out looking for Kevin. Michelle turned on the T.V. "Nothing is on." Michelle got up and took a tape out of the cabinet. "This isn't mine, maybe its Kevin's." Michelle put the tape in the VCR and hit play. Suddenly she saw something familiar on the screen. Michelle got closer to the TV wondering what was so familiar.  
Kevin was in Los Angeles. He yawned. "Time to hit the haysack." Kevin passed by a hotel and didn't notice. "Whoops, my bad." Kevin made a U-turn. He parked his car in the parking lot and checked into the hotel. He went to his room and tried to go to sleep but something was wrong.  
Michelle finally sat back and sighed. "My Sweet Sixteen." She hit stop right before the cake. "Where in the world did he get this?" Suddenly she remembered something from her party. "Hold on a sec." She put the tape back in the VCR and fast-forwards it. Finally she stops when she sees when her dad was complaining about how they where to young to get married. "I promise Mr. Tanner, not till where 20." The old Kevin said nervously "Make it 21-22 and you can call me Danny." The old Danny said "Wait Kevin one more thing about having kids......" "If we ever do have kids I'll go to......Los Angeles." Michelle's eyes got wider as she realized something. "Time to call dad." Michelle dialed the numbers of her dad's cell. "Hello dad pick me up were going to Los Angeles." Michelle opened the door as it rang. It was her dad. "Ready to go." Danny said. "Of course I am." Michelle said  
When Michelle, Danny and Jesse finally got to Los Angeles, they passed the hotel Kevin was in. Suddenly Michelle spotted Kevin's car. "Wait stop that's his car." Michelle said. "Let's go check it out." Danny said. Michelle ran up to the front desk. "Hi, is Kevin Foster occupying a room here?"  
  
Wanna know if Michelle will ever find Kevin? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Yours Truly

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 7-Yours Truly Reminder-Don't own Full House. Don't own Full House characters. Summary-Kevin finds Michelle, Danny and Jesse throughout the hotel. He tries to run away but will he get out in time?  
  
Kevin got out of bed. "Boy I'm hungry." Kevin went downstairs to the first floor. Suddenly he saw Michelle screaming at the clerk. "Look lady tell me were he is!!!" Michelle yelled. Kevin ran to the elevator and went back to his room. "She can't find me, she just can't." Kevin said nervously. "Why not Kevin, why can't find you, what's wrong, what have I done to you that you hate me so much that you run away?" Michelle said suddenly right behind him. "Mi...Mic....Michelle how did you know I was here, that I was on this floor....this room?" Kevin said nervously. "Don't worry you won't be too nervous when I KILL YOU!" Suddenly Michelle took a knife out and pointed it out to Kevin. "Or would you prefer a bullet to the brain?!" Michelle said sarcastically as she pulled a gun out to Kevin. "Tick tock the clock is ticking my friend.....HAHAHAHAHA." Suddenly Kevin woke up. He got dressed and went downstairs.  
"OK room 13A okay thank you so much." Michelle said to the lady at the front desk. Michelle went to the elevator and it suddenly opened and she saw Kevin standing directly towards her. "Honey, I finally found you." Michelle said as she hugged him. "I'm sorry Michelle, I just can't be with you right now, I have to go." Kevin said pushing her away. Kevin started to leave. "Kevin if you didn't want to be with me why did you marry me?" Michelle said as a tear streamed down her face. Kevin turned around "I.....don't know at this time.....don't worry I'll be back...trust me." Michelle fell to the floor crying. Finally she went back to the car and the 3 left.  
When Michelle, Danny and Jesse were driving they spotted Kevin's car. Suddenly a car came running through the lanes. "KEVIN WATCH OUT!" Michelle screamed out as the other crash through the middle of Kevin's car. Kevin's car started to catch fire and Michelle, Danny and Jesse got out of the car. Suddenly the car exploded and Michelle fainted. "Michelle, Michelle, Michelle." Danny said shaking her softly. Suddenly Kevin came next to them and said "What happened?" Danny looked at him and pointed to him and the car. "Aren't you supposed to be de... dea...dead?" Danny suddenly fainted. "Have Mercy you guy are heavy!" Jesse layed them inside the car and smiled at Kevin curiously.  
  
How did Kevin survive? What's wrong with Michelle? Find out in Ch.8 


	8. The Surprise

The Big Welcome Surprise Chapter 8- The Surprise Summary-Michelle wakes up in the hospital and Kevin comes back. Reminder-Don't own Full House or the characters. P.S-in the last chapter the first paragraph was an April fools joke. Hope you fell for it!  
  
Ch.8- The Surprise-  
  
"Michelle...Michelle...Michelle." Danny said as Michelle opened her eyes lying on a hospital bed. "What happened?" Michelle asked sleepily. "Someone's here to see you." Danny said as he cracked a little smile. Suddenly Kevin came in and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Kevin said softly. "Whoa I'm hungry gotta go." Danny said as he left the room. Kevin sat on the chair next to the bed. "How did you survive?" Michelle asked curiously. "It's a long story." Kevin said as he layed back on the chair.  
Danny got out of the cafeteria and headed back to Michelle's room. Suddenly he heard someone calling him. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Vicky!"  
"Well what happened was that when I was driving a car hit the middle of my car and then before it exploded I jumped out of the car and ran. When I saw that you and your father fainted I ran over there to see if you were all right." Kevin said. Michelle lay there thinking. "Why did I faint?" Michelle asked. "Do I look like a doctor to you." Kevin snapped. Michelle grinned. "How did you know I was in Los Angeles?" Kevin asked curiously. "Let's just say never keep the promises you make at a Sweet Sixteen party." Michelle said. Kevin stood confused until he finally realized what she meant. "Oh you saw the tape." Kevin finally said. "No I have the biggest memory in the world...of course I saw the tape." Michelle said. Kevin smiled. The doctor came into the room. "Kevin may I see you in the hallway?" the doctor said. "Sure." Kevin said.  
"Vicky, what are you doing here?" Danny asked. "Well the thing is that my husband works here." Vicky said frowning. Danny's eyes widened. "I'm also here to take a pregnancy test." Vicky said under her breath. Danny choked on his coffee. "Whoa are you okay?" said Vicky while patting his on the back. When Danny finally stopped Vicky asked, "What are you doing here?" "My son in law got into an accident and Michelle fainted so doctors think there's something wrong with the baby." Danny said. "Michelle's pregnant, she married?" Vicky said. "I was trying to forget." Danny said jokingly. "Well I have to go." Vicky said. She started to walk when Danny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Just one more thing." Danny said. Danny pulled Vicky into his arms and tightly kissed her.  
  
Will Vicky fall in love with Danny again? What is the doctor gonna tell Kevin? Find out in Chapter 8! Coming Soon! 


	9. Forever In Your Arms

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 9-Forever In Your Arms Sorry I took so long to update...I was so busy I kinda forgot. Plz forgive me...lol. Plz read and review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Forever In Your Arms  
  
Vicky and Danny stood there passionately kissing in the hospital. For some reason Vicky loved being in Danny's arms. As soon as Vicky came to her senses she pulled away. "Danny I have a husband." Vicky said. Danny frowned. "I know but I still have loved you from when you went on that airplane to Chicago till now. Don't you know how much it hurts to hear that you have a husband and that your over me after 13 years of believing that we would be married and have kids together." Danny said. "I never said I was over you..." Vicky said. Danny gave her a weird look. "W...What?" Danny said.  
Kevin was standing face to face with the doctor. "What's wrong with Michelle?" Kevin asked nervously. "Well you better sit down for this." The doctor said to Kevin. Kevin sat down on a chair that was next to him. "You might become a father of...twins." The doctor said to Kevin. Kevin stood up and his face lit up with an expression saying 'twins, are you sure?' The doctor quickly read his expression and said, "Yes twins we found another heartbeat with another body." Kevin kept saying Oh my goodness over and over again.  
Danny stood there shocked of what Vicky had said. "I'm still in love with you Danny." Vicky said with her eyes filling up with tears. Danny still stood there shocked. "I'm getting a divorce." Vicky said. "What about the test?" Danny asked. "Let's hope it's negative." Vicky said while walking away. "And if it's positive...." Danny asked. Vicky turned back to Danny with a tear rolling down her cheek. Danny quickly ran to her as she started to crouch down crying. Danny hugged her tightly as she cried in his arms.  
Kevin walked into Michelle's room. Michelle was reading a magazine. She looked up and started to look worried. "What did the doctor say?" she asked trying not to look nervous. "We're having Twins." Kevin said while sitting on a chair. "Oh my goodness. Are you sure?" Michelle asked. "My words exactly." Kevin said. They both lay their heads back and Michelle turned to him and said, "Are you sure?" Kevin turned to her a nodded. "Whippy..." Michelle said sarcastically.  
Danny stood outside of a bathroom waiting for Vicky to come out. 10 minutes later, Vicky came out with a little stick in her hand. Danny walked towards her. "Well?" Danny asked. Vicky handed him the stick. Danny's eyes widened. He turned to Vicky. She nodded. "It's negative." Danny screamed happily. He quickly hugged Vicky. "What's negative and why are you hugging my wife?" said a doctor. Vicky and Danny quickly separated. They were speechless. Although they didn't know it yet Vicky's husband was Michelle's doctor.  
  
What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 10 coming in less than a week! Promise!Plz Review!!! 


	10. Authors Note

Author's Note  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been writing but I'm promising you that I will get back to this story and finish it ASAP. I've been VERY busy. I'd just like to say thx to everyone who reviewed so far:  
  
Strawberry-girl: Thanks so much for reviewing so far. I'm glad that you've been enjoying my story so much. Plz keep reviewing.  
  
Me: I like that your trying to help me and that you like my story so far. I've read some of your stories so far and they're awesome. That's why I take your advice. Keep reviewing.  
  
Emma Barrows: Long time, no talk. (. Well thanks for reading my story so far. Please keep reading.  
  
Eclaire078: Thanks for reviewing and I'll go as fast as possible.  
  
Quirm: Thanks for reviewing many times. I'll try to make things easier to read and thanks for telling me.  
  
RedNeckDragon: Thanks for reviewing. I'll be back ASAP.  
  
I'm not done with the story. It will continue. Plz review more I need more reviews.(. I'll start writing again as soon as my schedule opens up. PS- I'm writing this but I'm supposed to be doing my hw. Lol. Keep on reviewing! 


	11. Love Will Keep Us Together

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 11-Love Will Keep Us Together Summary- You know already. Reminder-Your know already.  
  
Love Will Keep Us Together-  
Danny and Vicky quickly detached while Dr. Smith stood there staring at the two of them. "Look if you don't mind my wife and I will be leaving now.." Dr. Smith started to smile. "To take a pregnancy test." He said. "Oh you mean this?" Danny said while giving him the test. Dr. Smith got madder and madder. Danny and Dr. Smith stood there face to face.  
Kevin sat there in the room that was only lit with a little lamplight. Michelle had fallen asleep. Kevin sat there thinking. 'Twins? This is insane! I mean not one but two kids. Oh my goodness, I'm having two kids. Help!' Kevin thought. Michelle opened her eyes while Kevin was thinking and throws a pillow at him. "You are so childish Michelle." Kevin said laughing hysterically. He throws the pillow back and the two sat there laughing.  
Danny stood there with Dr. Smith and Vicky. "Look get the hell out of me and my wife's life." Dr. Smith said. "He doesn't have to take orders from you!" Vicky said. Dr. Smith looked at her with a 'shut up' look. "I want a divorce," Vicky said. "It's nice to want isn't it." Dr. Smith said. "Cause your not getting a divorce to get married to this freak." Danny threw Dr. Smith on the wall. "You're giving her a divorce." Danny said fiercely. Dr. Smith nodded and Danny let him go. Dr. Smith left.  
Finally morning came. Vicky came in with Danny as soon as visiting hours started. Michelle woke up seeing everyone sitting there smiling at her. She stared at Danny and Vicky. 'Let's see Kevin, dad and Vicky are sitting in my room staring at me. Wait Vicky?' Michelle thought. "Vicky is that you?" Michelle asked. Vicky nodded. "What are you doing here?" Michelle asked. "Being engaged to your father...again." Vicky said giggling. "O.K. why it everyone smiling at me?" Michelle asked. "We heard the news." Danny said while he hugged Michelle. She looked at Kevin. "I married the world's biggest big mouth." Michelle said. "You'll be sorry when you'll be changing all the diapers." Kevin said. "Sorry but that job's reserved...by you." Michelle said. Everyone laughed. "Stop laughing at me. It wasn't that funny." Kevin complained. "We're not laughing at you ...we're laughing with you." Michelle said. "Some of us are." Danny said. Everyone was laughing so hard they didn't notice D.J and Steve come in with their daughter Alice. "Wow is this a family moment or what?" D.J said. "D.J!!" Michelle screamed. D.J ran over and hugged her. "You came from Arizona all the way to here just to see me?" D.J said. "Hi aunt Michelle," Alice said. "Hi sweetie, come on over here I'm not contagious." Michelle said. Alice hugged her aunt tightly. "Wow was this the same little flower girl from a month ago?" Michelle said. Alice nodded. "We're little Steve Jr.?" Michelle asked DJ. "Outside with his aunt, uncle and cousin." DJ said. Michelle's eyes widened. "Steph's here?" Michelle asked excitedly. DJ nodded. "Let me see her." Michelle said. DJ went outside and Stephanie came in. "Stephanie!" Michelle said hugging her. "How are the 4 of you doing?" Stephanie asked. Michelle and Kevin looked confused at each other. Soon Michelle realized what she meant. "Oh...the twins and us are fine." Michelle said. Everybody was hugging, kissing and reuniting.  
They all lived in different parts of California. DJ, Steve, Alice and Steve jr. all lived in Arizona. Stephanie, Andrew (her husband), and their baby Melissa lived in Los Angeles. They were all apart and separated and the only thing that kept them in touch was love. Love kept them all together.  
  
Be on the lookout for Chapter 12. Coming Soon. I hope. 


	12. Out Of The Hospital

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 12- Out of the Hospital

Summary- Michelle gets out of the hospital.

Reminder- I only own this story and that's it!  
  
Out of the Hospital-  
It was the day. Michelle was getting out of the hospital. Michelle woke up at 7:00 am. She

got up got dressed and sat on her bed waiting for somebody to pick her up. 'Man...were is

everybody?' Michelle thought. Suddenly Nicky and Alex came into the room. "Hey Michelle!"

Nicky said. "Hey boys." Michelle said. "Guess what day it is." Alex told her. "Boys it June

14th..." Michelle said. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, Happy birthday boys!"

Michelle shrieked. "Hey it's your birthday too...your now 23." Nicky said. "And you two are

now 19." Michelle said as she hugged them tightly. "God you got Uncle Danny's touch. "Nicky

said. Michelle rolled her eyes and the three left to go home.

When they got home they saw Danny and Vicky sitting in a couch kissing. "Are you guys

gonna make out all day long?" Michelle said giggling. Danny and Vicky quickly detached. They

sat there embarrassed and shocked to be caught. "Michelle, you and Kevin have done it before

so you shouldn't be talking." Danny said. Michelle stared into outer space (not literally, lol).

"Oh yeah." Michelle said to herself. "Michelle, Jesse's in the kitchen, I think he want to see you."

Danny said. Michelle and the twins walked into the kitchen. "So where were we?" Danny asked

Vicky. Vicky giggled and they started kissing again.  
  
In the Kitchen-

The lights were off. Michelle, Nicky and Alex looked at each other. Nicky walked toward

the laundry space and turned on the light. Suddenly lots of people came from the garage stairs

and from the up stairs. "Surprise!, Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for next chapter-

Chapter 13- A LiL More Surprises  
  
Danny- I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and it's positive.

The family looked around shocked.

Danny-And I want to know who's it is now!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note-Please review no flames please! Also if you'd like please in your review include what you want Michelle's kids to be (boy or girl) and names you like. Tell me if you like that idea for the next chapter. Until next time Angelstargirl!

P.S-Don't worry I'll update a little sooner then last time.lol**. **


	13. A LiL More Surprises

The Big Welcome Surprise  
  
Chapter 13- A Lil More Surprises Summary- Danny finds a pregnancy test in the bathroom. Reminder- I wish I owned Full House so this story would be on TV, but unfortunately no I don't own anything except for this story.  
  
A Lil More Surprises-  
Danny woke up early in the morning. He went downstairs to find D.J and Steve in the kitchen.  
  
D.J- Hey dad.

Danny- Good morning you two.  
  
Suddenly Andrew came downstairs.  
  
Danny- Hi Andrew. Where's Stephanie?

Andrew- throwing up.  
  
Everyone looked at him weird. Andrew stood there confused.  
  
Steve- um...Andrew you don't think Stephanie might be...

Andrew-Pregnant? No. She can't be.

D.J- do you want me to try find out?

Andrew- yes.  
  
D.J. went upstairs.  
  
Upstairs-

D.J knocked on the bathroom door. She heard the toilet flush a few times.  
  
D.J-Steph, are you okay?  
  
Stephanie opened the door. She looked washed out. D.J took Stephanie to what used to be their room. They sat down on the bed.  
  
D.J- Stephanie, you've been throwing up for days now. What's wrong?

Stephanie- I don't know I just feel sick.

D.J- have you been late?

Stephanie- Late?  
  
D.J whispered into her ear.  
  
Stephanie- Oh that late.

D.J- Yeah.

Stephanie- well now that you mention it...

D.J- Steph are you pregnant?

Stephanie- I don't know  
  
Later that day-  
  
Vicky had been very quiet. Michelle could tell she was hiding something. Michelle crept up behind her.  
  
Michelle- hey Vicky

Vicky- Oh hi Michelle, I didn't see you there.

Michelle- What are you hiding?

Vicky- me hide anything? Never  
  
Vicky left nervously.  
  
That night-  
  
Everyone sat in the living room. Danny had called a family meeting.  
  
Danny- I called this family meeting because today I was cleaning and I found something.  
  
The family sat there confused.  
  
Danny- I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and it came out positive.  
  
The family was now shocked.  
  
Danny- I want to know who's it is now!  
  
The living room stood quiet. Suddenly Stephanie and Vicky stood up. Danny stared at them.  
  
Danny- Stephanie and... Vicky?!

Stephanie- this morning D.J made me see that I might be pregnant so I bought it, but didn't take it.

Vicky- I took it this afternoon when I bought it.

Danny- And?

Vicky- Danny...we're going to have a baby.

Danny- Oh my god.  
  
Danny hugged Vicky. Everyone else did the same.  
  
Danny- Now there's two women pregnant.

Stephanie- Maybe three.

Andrew- Let's go find out.  
  
10 minutes later-

Stephanie came out of the bathroom with Andrew. Everyone stood outside.  
  
D.J- Well?  
  
Stephanie and Andrew smiled at each other.  
  
Stephanie- I guess Melissa's gonna become an older sister in a few months.

Danny- Women #3.  
  
Everyone laughed and hugged. A lot of surprises had happened in one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for next chapter-

Chapter 14- Crazy Engagements

Nicky- I've been going out with Ashley for a long time now.

Jesse- And?

Ashley- we're getting married!

Authors Note- Hey please review. No flames please. I've been watching Full House since I was 4 that's like 9 years now. I've seen every episode. I hope your enjoying this story. I will update soon. Also include names for the babies(all of them) if you'd like cause I'm stuck with that(lol). Well goodbye for now. C-ya!


	14. Crazy Engagments

The Big Welcome Surprise

Chapter 14- Crazy Engagements

Reminder- Oh how many times do I need to type it! You should know by now! If you don't that's sad. lol.

Summary- Like I'm gonna spill anything. Read and find out by yourself. lol. OK I'll give you a tiny little hint. Nicky and his girlfriend Ashley have been going out for about 4 years now. Not much help is it? Well not my problem I write stories not read the summary for a hint. Lol, no offense.  
  
Chapter 14- Crazy Engagements-  
Nicky sat in his room staring at the wall. D.J and her daughter Alice entered and sat on Alex's bed.

D.J- Hey Nicky what's up?

Nicky snapped awake.

Nicky- I'm really like Ashley. Maybe even love her.

Alice- So why don't you marry her.

D.J gave Alice the 'go to your room, now' look. Alice ran off.

Nicky- your kid might not be so dumb.

D.J- Yeah, wait did you just call my daughter dumb?

Nicky- Maybe I should ask her to marry me.

Nicky gets up to leave.

D.J- Oh my gosh, this house has gone insane.

Later that night-

Nicky knocked on Ashley's door.

Nicky – Hey

Ashley- Hey

They walked down to a restaurant and sat down to eat.

Later during that date-

Nicky- So Ashley, we need to talk.

Ashley- About what?

Nicky- About us.

Ashley- OK what's up?

Nicky- well we've been going out for about what now 4 or 5 years.

Ashley- yeah

Nicky reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring inside.

Nicky- will you marry me?

Ashley- Oh my gosh, of course I will!

They both hugged and Nicky gave her the ring.

Later that night- Nicky and Ashley went inside the house and went to find Nicky's parents.

Then they joined up in the kitchen.

Nicky- I've been going out with Ashley for a long time now.  
  
Jesse- And?  
  
Ashley- we're getting married!  
  
Becky and Jesse looked shocked.  
  
Becky- Are you totally insane?  
  
Jesse- you're only 19!  
  
Becky- you're still in college!  
  
Jesse- you two are not getting marred!  
  
Nicky- We've been going out for 4 years now and theres you can do to stop us! Nicky and Ashley left.  
  
Preview for next chapter- Chapter 15- Another Unperfect Day Ashley- Now what are we gonna do? Nicky- let's elope. Ashley looked shocked.  
  
Author's Note- Listen I already picked out the names so don'tsend anymore. I know it was short but i'm really busy. But please review! g2g bye!


End file.
